


Notebook Swap

by imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Tsukishima and you accidentally take each other's notebooks one day in the library. Little does he know, the contents of your notebook aren't just notes on class lectures.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 118





	Notebook Swap

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on July 9, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/162779573393/tsukishima-and-reader-are-sitting-at-the-same). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: May
> 
> Anonymous asked: tsukishima and reader are sitting at the same table in the library and end up taking each other's notebooks home. tsukishima opens the notebook and realizes it's not his, but also that there are some sketches of him in class in it!!! reader sits a few sits away from him in class and sketches him sometimes because of obvious reasons and is now freaking out. what happens next??? hint: shippy things

Tsukishima flipped through the pages of the notebook he was now positively sure wasn’t his. Pages upon pages of sketches featured him in a various positions: his attention forward, towards the blackboard, maybe, his head down while writing in his notebook, his eyes closed as he listened to the music pouring from his headphones, his eyes drawn to something outside the window. He should have been disturbed by the outrageous amount of sketches of his face, but he just couldn’t stop looking at them.

They were nice sketches that captured Tsukishima’s serenity and peacefulness. And indifference, if he was honest.

He closed the notebook and tried reading the name on the cover. He recognized it as the student who sat a few chairs from him, just behind Yamaguchi. He mused that it was probably be the best spot to covertly glance at him while sketching and still manage to avoid the teachers’ panoptic scanning of the room. He had to make sure to give it back to you tomorrow.

And get his notes back because that English lesson today was more confusing than Hinata.

***

Your face was red. Very red. In fact, Tsukishima could say it was because of embarrassment. Who wouldn’t be embarrassed, though? If you and your crush accidentally swapped notebooks and he found your multiple drawings of him, wouldn’t anyone be embarrassed?

The blond held out your notebook, and your hands shook as you took it back. You dove for your bag that hung on the side of the desk and rummaged through it for his notebook.

You searched and you searched, voice getting higher in pitch as you rambled to him to keep him distracted.

“Oh my god,” you muttered as your search turned up futile. Dismayed, you looked up at the bespectacled blond. “I’m so sorry, Tsukishima-kun. I must have left it at home.”

Swallowing down his sigh, Tsukishima considered his options:

(1) He could click his tongue at you because he would have to go reference-less for another day and there was a quiz on Tuesday about the topic;

(2) He could say it was all right and remind you to give it to him on Monday;

(3) He could confront you about the sketches and watch your face turn even redder;

(4) Or he could tell you to stop by the school tomorrow since he had volleyball practice on Saturdays and give it to him then.

He decided to go with the last two.

Tsukishima held out his hand again. “I’ll hold on to your notebook for now.”

You clutched the pink Gampus note to your chest. “Why?”

“So I can hold it ransom until you give it to me tomorrow.”

Your brow scrunched. “Tomorrow? Do you have volleyball practice?”

He nodded, and swiftly snatched the notebook from your arms. “So until you give back my notebook, I’ll keep this. You have organized notes, despite the content of most pages being me,” Tsukishima watched as you covered your face with your hands and let out a small squeal. “I’ll treat myself to your notes then, (L/N)-san.”

“ _Aaaaahh_ , Tsukishima-kun, please don’t look at it anymore!”

“No can do,” he said with a teasing grin. “There’s a quiz on Tuesday and I have to study a lot.” He turned and walked back to his seat. “I’ll see you tomorrow with my notebook, (L/N)-san!”


End file.
